


A Knight, a Squire, and a Princess

by CateGeo



Series: A Knight, A Squire, and A Princess [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateGeo/pseuds/CateGeo
Summary: (Drawbauchery got an ask talking about fantasy lapamedot...so of course I had to jump on it.)The princess gets kidnapped by the worst dragon known to history. Many people want to save and marry said princess, so... many people get killed along the way. Will Knight Lazuli and Jester turned Squire Amethyst be able to save her, or turn into a pile of bones in the process?





	1. A Jester turns into a Squire

Amethyst was a simple jester who didn’t want much. She liked performing at taverns. Hitting on cute girls. Getting said cute girls to buy her drinks. It was a great life.  
Then one day a very cute knight walked in and Amethyst swore she had went silent in the middle of her act for far too long. It was probably only a couple of seconds, but she was sure it had been hours. For the rest of her performance, she kept locking eyes with the knight. She figured if she was gonna be so hot that she ruined her act, she could at least buy her a drink and maybe come home with her.  
Much to Amethyst’s dismay, the knight left after her last joke. Rude.  
She didn’t hit on anyone that night, and ended up leaving not too long after. She just wanted to sleep.  
Of course she didn’t sleep.  
She stayed up all night trying to perfect her act, bringing out her best jokes, best moves, best everything. All in the hope that the knight would come back the next day.  
She did.  
But this time, instead of freezing up, Amethyst did a somersault and landed on her feet. The crowd cheered, but Amethyst only felt accomplished when she noticed the impressed look on the knight’s face.  
After the act, the knight walked over to Amethyst and complimented her, handing her a drink.  
“Thanks.” Amethyst chugged the drink until it was empty. “Hey, do you want to-“ When she put the cup down she noticed that the knight wasn’t even there anymore. “Aw come on!” She huffed and ran out of the tavern, only to see a horse galloping away.  
She was so pissed she didn’t even notice the giant ass dragon flying past her towards the castle.  
The next day, there was a huge announcement. Amethyst was gonna ignore it, but then she saw the knight in the crowd and decided to stay.  
She stared at the guy holding the scroll, almost bored.  
“Princess Peridot has been kidnapped by a dragon.” That snapped Amethyst into attention. “Queen Zircon has declared that whoever manages to save her can have her hand in marriage.”  
Amethyst knew that the princess was heavily sought after, but obviously the inevitable death by dragon made some people weary. She just shrugged, she didn’t have any skills to kill a dragon, and she had to get to the tavern soon.  
That night, Amethyst was surprised to see the knight again. If marrying a cute princess and becoming royalty wasn’t reason enough, she thought for sure all the knights would rather die trying than be seen as a coward.  
After her performance, she noticed the knight coming toward her again. She lifted an eyebrow and was about to make a quip about how she was flattered that she thought her jokes were better than the princess. But the knight started talking first.  
“You wanna be a squire?”  
“Wha?”  
“Well, my squire. There is no possible way I could fight the dragon by myself.”  
“So you’re asking a jester?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re funny and this seems like a really dangerous and depressing mission and I could use you.”  
Amethyst felt her cheeks grow warmer. Was she really gonna risk her life to sleep with a girl? She supposed that was pretty much the main reason to go after a dragon, but the girl who you sleep with was supposed to the princess, not a knight.  
“Besides, you look strong and…strong.”  
Amethyst flexed her muscles “I am pretty strong, am I? But what’s in it for me. If I’m just a squire, you’re gonna be the one to marry the princess.”  
“Well…we could-“ Was the knight blushing? Were knights allowed to blush? “We’ll talk about that when we succeed.”  
Amethyst thought for a moment “Do I get to ride your horse?”  
“Of course, it would take too long if you walked beside us?”  
Amethyst started thinking about having to hold tight to Lapis while riding and was definitely sure that she was gonna risk her life to sleep with a girl. “Yeah ok. I’ll go. Why not?”  
The look or excitement in the knight’s eyes made her blush again “Really?”  
“Yeah. Sure. Name’s Amethyst.”  
“Lapis.”  
Lapis. That was a nice name. “Pretty. I mean…your name. It’s…yeah.”  
Lapis snorted and it was both mockery and sweet and Amethyst was regretting her decision less and less.  
She was hoping it would stay that way as she hopped on the horse and wrapped her arms around Lapis’s waist.


	2. Flirtatious Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Amethyst start to rest for the night, when they get an unexpected visitor.

Ok. Maybe Amethyst had hyped up horses way too much.  
Sure it was cool, and the horse was rather sweet. And being this close to Lapis for a long period of time was definitely nice. But it was really uncomfortable after a while. How do knights do this on a day-to-day basis?  
Lapis blinked at Amethyst from across the fire later that night when she had asked her, and then started laughing.  
“It’s not that funny!”  
“It’s a little funny.” Lapis leaned back and stretched her arms over her head “You’ll get used to it. You just gotta grow a resistance to it.”  
“And how long will that take?”  
“Hell if I know. I’ve been riding horses since before I could walk.”  
“How? Is that even possible?”  
“It is if you’re me” Lapis winked at Amethyst, who was glad the fire wasn’t bright enough to show off her blush.  
“Well despite that it still seems li-“  
“Sh.” Lapis sat up straight and listened.  
“What-“  
“Sh. Get rid of the fire.”  
Amethyst stared at Lapis quizzically, but she figured that Lapis was her superior if she was just a squire. She pulled out a blanket and snuffed out the fire. Then heard a twig snap. She had thought that was the fire but it came from across the path.  
Lapis slowly reached across her waist for her sword.  
“Honestly Lapis, you’ve always been so jumpy.” A small voice and then a giggle came from the trees before Amethyst saw a tiny blue fairy. Amethyst glanced over for Lapis for direction on what to do, and figured she could calm down when Lapis let go of her hilt. “What reason do you have not to trust me?”  
“Because fae are best known to be untrustworthy.”  
“Those are just little stereotypes Lap.”  
“Then how about the many times you have deemed yourself to be untrustworthy.”  
“Ok I never said that the stereotype wasn’t true.” The fairy finally looked over at Amethyst “Oh! I didn’t know you had friends. Attractive ones too. And who is your gorgeous acquaintance?”  
“Amethyst. I’m her…squire.”  
“Oh. Her squire. Interesting. And where are you heading beautiful?”  
“To save the princess.” Amethyst smiled, not hearing the “No, don’t tell h-Damn it.” Coming from where Lapis was.  
This piqued the fairy’s interest “The princess? The princess has been captured? And I’m assuming our lovely queens have a nice reward for her safe return.”  
“Well you get to marry her. So yeah, that seems pretty nice. Really nice.” Amethyst cleared her throat to try and hide the look of giddiness on her face.  
“You get to marry her? Interesting.”  
“She’s not gonna wanna marry you. Besides, how are you gonna fight a dragon?”  
“Don’t worry about me Lap, I know a couple people. So, Amethyst, if you want to be with the person who is actually going to save the princess, why don’t you come with me?”  
“Oh. No. That’s alright.”  
The fairy huffed and threw glitter onto Amethyst’s face, making her need to spit it out. “I will only ask this one more time. Would you like to come with me?”  
“No. I just- I’m good with Lapis.”  
“How is this not wor-“ The fairy looked over at Lapis, who was grabbing for her sword again, and then back to Amethyst “Oh. I see. Got a thing for armor, Squire?” She giggled again “Well if you change your mind, all you gotta do is say my name 3 times.”  
“I don’t know your name.”  
“Oh! Where are my manners? The name’s Aquamarine. The best fairy around.”  
“That’s debatable.” Lapis mumbled.  
Aquamarine glared at Lapis, then put back on her smile “Well I’m sorry, but I must go. Gotta save the princess, you know?” and with a laugh, she disappeared into blue dust.  
Amethyst blinked “Why did I tell her everything?”  
“Fairy magic.” Lapis finally let go of her sword “It’s hard for them to control a human, but they can get them to do small things here and there. I’m surprised you didn’t go with her.”  
“Why would I want to do that? I’m having a good time with you.”  
Lapis snapped her head suddenly to look at Amethyst, trying to read her face, regretting that the fire was out. “Me too. Uh…We should probably sleep.” She cleared her throat and tried to sound more professional “Could you set up the sleeping gear, Squire?” That sounded too professional “Uh…Squire Amethyst.”  
Amethyst nodded “Sure thing boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (What is up? Aquamarine is my wife and fuckboi Aquamarine is the best au)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start with Amethyst's pov, go through the story, and then do the same with Lapis and Peridot.


End file.
